


two girls, one bed.

by bakuntgo



Series: adventures of arilena. original characters. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, One-Sided Attraction, Or not, Original Works - Freeform, POV Lesbian Character, Slow To Update, both characters are black, for now at least, i'll stop tagging, i'm busy sorry, might make you sad, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuntgo/pseuds/bakuntgo
Summary: two girls, one bed.the same bed i first showed you my dollthe same bed we always spend the night inthe same bed i lay my head thinking about you.
Relationships: Ariela/Lena, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: adventures of arilena. original characters. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. elementary.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to credit my girlfriend and https://spaenycailee.tumblr.com/post/169981360745/two-girls-one-bed-we-are-five-and-i-show-you-my <<< that for giving me this idea.

We were five when we first met. Your mother and mine were very close friends, bound by the hip at all times. I was still a snaggletooth kid, wearing mismatched shoes because I would lose one of the shoes. You were a prim and proper princess, your auburn hair although curly, still looked neat. The only thing that stood out was your freckles, and how they sprayed across the bridge of your nose, some of them residing on your cheeks. We were the same sides of a magnet trying to connect, however, you still found me interesting to hang around. 

We became true best friends through my new doll. It was a new Bratz doll I got for Christmas, you said it looked just like me. It was the first time I’ve been complimented, the first time I felt butterflies. We played until your mother told you it was time to leave. You begged your mother to stay “Please,” you begged, your dark brown eyes widening. “It was the funnest I’ve had.” Your mother complied but told you that she’ll get you in the morning.

We slept in my bed, with your head resting by my feet, and vice versa. All was good until I woke up with your arms wrapped around me tightly as if I was your stuffed animal. The pesky butterflies arose again, and it came back with an uncomfortable feeling of nausea. My whole body became a bonfire, and it was the first time ever that I prayed that your mom got you because you have something to do tomorrow. 

However that moment never came, and we remained two girls in one bed.


	2. middle school.

Middle school arrived, and with that came an array of feelings that were complicated and quite gross. The snaggletooth kid I once was finally got her adult teeth and ditched the mismatched shoes for purposely mismatched socks. However, you somehow managed to stay the same, except you got glasses. Your curls were still a neat mess, your freckles still being the most prominent  _ <strike> and beautiful </strike> _ part of your face. Your glasses made those big brown eyes seem bigger than usual. We were sitting together with our friends when you asked “Hey, Ariela. Which guy do you find cute?” I froze. Why did I freeze? I mean I’m sure I liked guys… right? I was aware of that. I mean, I found Justin Bieber and Harry Styles cute. So I  _ had _ to like guys. The guys in our class were cute but, they weren’t  _ <strike> girls </strike> _ my type. I shrugged. “I mean, Peter’s kind of cute.” He wasn’t that cute if I’m honest, but you seemed satisfied sine you continued saying David was the cutest boy. You gushed about him, seeing your cheeks turn into a rosy color.

<strike> _ Why couldn’t I make you gush?  _ </strike>

We walked home after school like we always do. Our routine is the same, we both raced to our house, with you always beating me. “That’s not fair!” I protested. “You cheated! My shoes came loose!” You snorted. “Stop being a sore loser! I won fair and square!” I promise one of these days, I’ll beat you.

<strike> _ _ </strike>

My mom greeted you at the door, calling you “Ms. Lena Bo Bena,” a nickname you hated when you were a child. We were on our way to my room before my mom pulled me to the side, she wanted to talk about something. About us.

<strike> _ _ </strike>

“So, Ariela,” she started. “I wanted to tell you something, or just give you some advice.”

<strike> _ _ </strike>

I felt my stomach drop. My mind started racing of billions of things that would be said. 

<strike> _ _ </strike>

She ended up talking to both of us, actually, about middle school. “You guys will start to date and stuff, and your hormones will start to run rampant.” Oh god,  _ this _ talk again. I hated this talk with my mother, so imagine my hatred with you in the room. 

<strike> _ _ </strike>

Before we left, she wanted to tell me that she understands how I may be confused with myself, that whatever I may feel will be a phase.

<strike> _ _ </strike>

<strike> _So the urge to make you gush will die out maybe. Maybe me wanting to hold your hand will go away._ </strike>

<strike> _It’s just a phase, Ariela. _ </strike>

<strike> _It’s just a phase._ </strike>

<strike> _It’sjustaphaseitsjustaphaseitsjustaphase_ </strike>

I shrugged off that last part and went back into my room with you. We studied for a while. Well,  _ you _ studied.  _ I  _ flung paper footballs at your glasses. “Could you stop?” Irritation tried to fill your voice, your freckled cheeks heating up. You were trying to stifle a giggle. I kept going despite your wishes. It didn’t take long for you to fling one of my paper footballs back at you. We remained at war until the sun died down. You practically stay at my house now, so you didn’t bother to ask your mom if you can stay. We laid together on my bed, staring at my dimly lit ceiling. 

“Do you think we’ll grow apart, Ariela?”

The question made the world stop spinning.  _ Why would she wonder that? _

“I mean, I don’t want to, because you’re a good person. But after what your mom said, that got me worried.”

_ Dammit. Why did my mom decide to scare her? I need to answer.  _

“No, Lena. We won’t. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten. Friends who survive the snot-nosed snaggletooth stages of kindergarten are bound to be friends for… till… college.”

You playfully gasped. “For till college?!”

“For till college!”

  
  


We both laughed for five minutes, your freckles crinkling up into a smile, almost. _<strike>They were </strike>_ _ <strike> adorable. So goddamn adorable.  </strike> _

_ <strike> I love you, Lena. </strike> _

I shake those thoughts out of my head, clearing my throat. “Hey, um. Let’s go to bed. I’m tired.” You wanted to ask if I was okay, I saw it in your eyes. But you knew how I was when it came to my emotions, so you complied. 

You were fast asleep, while I laid next to you, wide awake. My thoughts kept eating away at my peaceful sleep. Thoughts of you and I together, thoughts of you in general. I hated it. I hated everything about it.

<strike> _ I like  you. _ </strike>

<strike> _ I like  girls. _ </strike>

<strike> _ I like you. I’ve always liked you. _ </strike>

<strike> _ It’s just a phase.  _ </strike>

<strike> _ It’s a phase, dammit.  _ </strike>

With you being sound asleep, we remained two girls, one bed, and one big heartache

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i haven't written in weeks hhhh


End file.
